


Sparring

by beverlycrusher



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlycrusher/pseuds/beverlycrusher
Summary: Jadzia teaches Kira how to box. Kira is interested in more than sparring.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



Kira Nerys sits in the corner of the holographic ring, wrapping her wrists and knuckles tightly in cloth. The cloth is a bit worn and is fraying at the ends, but she doesn’t mind. She tells Jadzia it has character. Jadzia is across the ring, stretching. Kira licks her lips, watching. She is acutely aware of the way Jadzia’s shirt lifts when she stretches her arms above her head, and she isn’t at all ashamed to admire her exposed midriff.

“Ready?” Jadzia asks, finishing the last of her stretches. Kira smiles and nods, pushing herself to her feet.

She walks over to where Jadzia is standing and positions her body with her knees bent and her fists up. Jadzia mirrors her stance, a gleam in her eyes as she states:

“Computer, begin match.”

A chime sounds and they’re sparring. Kira dodges Jadzia’s first few punches, and they begin to circle the ring. She tries a few herself, but Jadzia is more experienced, and quick to block every attempt. As time wears on and their match continues, Jadzia’s hair begins to slip out of the perfectly placed bun atop her head. Kira becomes distracted, just for a moment, by the way it frames her face, and one of Jadzia’s jabs connects with her cheek. It sends her stumbling backward, but it snaps her back into focus in the same instance.

Jadzia is about to ask if she’s all right- she hadn’t meant to hit her that hard- but Kira is already coming towards her. Without pause, Kira swings, returning the same blow to Jadzia’s cheek. Before she has the chance to stagger, Kira hooks her leg with Jadzia’s and sweeps, knocking her to the ground. In the same swift motion she straddles her, using her right arm to pin her chest.

“I did it!” She exclaims, a broad smile spreading across her face. Jadzia had taught her that move once before, but she hadn’t been able to get the hang of it. Jadzia smiles back at her, proud.

They’re both breathing heavily. Kira should get off of her, she thinks, but she’s feeling confident. The rush of adrenaline still courses through her, and she takes a chance.

She crashes her lips against Jadzia’s, like the waves crashing against the shores of Bajor somewhere below them. Lifting her arm from Jadzia’s chest, she moves it to support the back of her head. Before long, both hands are tangled in Jadzia’s hair.

Jadzia is kissing back with as much fire as she has in the ring, and Kira is beginning to wonder if she has this much passion for everything she does. She’ll ask her later, she decides, rolling onto her back so Jadzia is on top. They break away from each other, briefly, and Jadzia tells the computer to lock the door.

With all precautions taken, they dissolve into each other.

* * *

 

Kira has lost track of time. They're laying side by side in the ring now, panting. 

"That was better than sparring." Kira says. 

"Definitely." Jadzia replies, turning her head slightly to smile at Kira. 

"I could stay here all day. I don't feel like moving." 

Jadzia doesn't respond this time. Instead, she sits up and addresses the computer. 

"Computer, change the ring to a bed." 

Kira sighs contentedly as the floor beneath her alters itself and becomes a soft mattress. She mumbles a 'thanks' into her new pillow and puts an arm lazily around Jadzia. 

Jadzia moves closer so they're touching and Kira buries her head in the other woman's neck. They doze off together into a blissfully deep sleep. 

That is, until Quark overrides the lock and storms in to announce that they're three hours over their holosuite time. 


End file.
